


heaven

by hollow_city



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: when wallace west dies, richard grayson dies too.(you took my heart; you took my heaven away.)





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the new pvris song, [heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJiRx6PTpyw). just a tiny bit that i couldn't get out of my head.

When Dick was a little kid, he didn't concern himself with things like death, love, and responsibilities. When he was a little kid, he didn't think he'd ever know what it felt like to  _lose_ something.

But then they fell. Everything shattered in that moment and he was left alone. It didn't take him long to realize that, as he held his mother's cold hand in his tiny one. He was now completely and utterly alone. Sure, he had the rest of the circus, they were like family, but they  _weren't_. Not like his parents. 

( _You took my heart._ )

But then there was Bruce. He took him in, and he saved him from and a less than desirable fate. Dick wasn't convinced at the start. His parents' death shocked the ignorance out of him; he understood the world a little better now. He didn't really understand why Bruce took him in, why he would give up so much of his time and money (not that the latter was of any concern) for him.

Eventually (read: quickly) he came to accept it, and he found himself a family again. It wasn't a big one, and it was only Bruce and Alfred. But it was a family, and he was okay with that. At least he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't like being alone.

And then his family grew. He met Wally West, and  _boy_ did he fall hard. He didn't tell his new friend that he wasn't actually interested in just being friends because he was absolutely terrified of scaring him away. He liked Wally and he wanted him to stay, so he did everything he could to keep him around. It worked, and Wally stayed. He was happy because he definitely wasn't alone anymore.

And it continued to grow. He met the other teenage heroes; Kaldur and Roy, and then M'gann and Conner and Artemis. They were a team and it worked. Now, his family was even bigger. It didn't matter that he couldn't tell them who he was, it only mattered that they were there. Because as long as they were there, he wouldn't be alone. 

His fears came true during  _the training exercise._ He lost them all, and it felt real, even if it wasn't. When M'gann finally let go, and they were able to wake up, he didn't speak for the rest of the day, apart from the occasional  _okay_ , and  _I'm fine, I swear._ Bruce caught on fast, and he tried to help, but Dick wasn't ready to let go of the feeling of being alone again. 

He appreciated his team a hell of a lot more after that. 

But it didn't last long. He lost his family again when he made a mistake, and Bruce fired him. He lost the thing he'd worked so hard to keep, and he wasn't sure he could handle that kind of loss again. But he forced himself to because what else could he do? He still had Wally and maybe that was enough. 

He became Nightwing, and he stayed on the Team, and Bruce finally came around to forgiving him. It wasn't really enough for Dick because he still didn't feel welcomed at the Manor anymore. It took some time, but eventually, that feeling went away, and he got his family back. (This time, it was a family of four, no matter how vehemently Jason refused Dick's affection.)

As time went by, and things changed, so did this family that he'd created. Wally retired, Artemis retired, Jason joined the Team, Zatanna and Raquel joined the Justice League. Conner and M'gann remained on the team, and many new members came around. 

He was their leader, and they had a good thing going. 

Dick finally found the guts to tell Wally how he really felt, and he wasn't turned away like he thought he'd be. He was punched in the shoulder for waiting so long, but it worked out. And he was happy.

But then he lost everything. 

Jason was murdered, and he wasn't even there.

( _You took my heart._ )

Bruce turned cold. At least, colder than usual. It took some time for him to come back around, and a new Robin to ground him again. 

Dick loved Tim just as much as he loved Jason. They were polar opposites but he loved Tim nonetheless. 

The pain from everything he'd lost was still there, but it was fading, and he was okay. 

And then it started to go downhill. 

The Reach, Bart Allen, Jaime Reyes, the Arctic. 

The journey to the Reach's defeat was long and complicated, and he almost flew off the rails several times. He would've if not for Wally. He was his anchor, and he loved him.

Then came the day in the Arctic. Wally was back in that suit that Dick loved and he was doing what he loved; running and saving the world and being  _stupid_. He knew exactly what he was doing; Dick knows that. Because Wally loved to be stupid, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he would die if he kept running, and that's why he told Barry. He told Barry to tell Dick that he'd always love him.

When Dick arrived on the scene and saw Barry bent over next to an equally frozen Bart, with no Wally in sight, he knew. 

He knew what was wrong, and it took a few moments to sink in. His knees hit the ice and he couldn't bring himself to stand again, to be strong for the team that he was supposed to be leading. He didn't care because his light was gone. 

Wally was the light, and he was gone. 

Dick was screaming and he didn't realize until Tim was trying to calm him down. The screams turned to empty sobs which turned to quiet whimpering. He sat on the cold, hard ice until he couldn't feel his legs anymore, and he stared. Stared at the spot where Wally had just been running. 

He may have had Bruce and Tim and Alfred and, to some extent, the Team, but it wasn't nearly the same.

He was alone again because Wally was all he ever wanted, and he was gone.

He was alone again.

( _You took my heaven away._ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> it's not too long but i think it got my point across (i hope).


End file.
